Aira Windwhistler
Aira Windwhistler is a wind elf who resides in Elvendale. Official Biography Background Aira has known Naida Riverheart, Azari Firedancer, and Farran Leafshade since they were young. Or, in Naida's terms "teeny tiny kids." She has known Ragana since then, but was never on close terms with her – especially since Ragana turned to dark magic. Aira first appeared in "Unite The Magic", and has been a character in LEGO Elves ever since. Shortly after meeting Emily, Aira teamed up with Naida, Farran, and Azari to help get Emily back home. Aira is the one who told them the story about the five elven sisters. After finding all the keys and helping Skyra overcome her grief, Emily was able to use the portal and return to earth. Emily now visits frequently and the five are the best of friends. Personality Aira is aloof, excitable, good-natured, and always fun to be around. She is a bit air-headed and sometimes forgets that she can control the air and wind. Despite her forgetfulness, she always pulls through for her friends on their missions. Aira is typically always looking for adventure, and loves to invent new things for her and her friends to use on their journeys. She is very brave, even risking her own safety to help others. Her reaction to getting trapped in "Never Cave" may imply that she has claustrophobia. Appearance Aira has lavender hair that fades to white at the ends, which she wears in a high ponytail. She also has purple eyes, a light complexion, and one facial tattoo – a white, air-themed mark on her cheek. In addition, she has a singular wing tattooed on her shoulder. She also wears a swirling purple crown on her forehead. Note: Even when they were young Azari, Aira, Farran, and Naida had their cheek and arm tattoos. The girls’ forehead crowns, however, appear to be absent. Season 1 – Aira wears a primarily white dress trimmed with lavender at the bottom hem. The top part resembles a tank-top, with thick straps that are covered in feathers. More feathers surround the neck-line, while swirling gold designs adorn the bodice. For footwear, she wears a pair of white sandals with purple straps. In terms of accessories, Aira wears a lavender belt with the air insignia (a pair of white wings) at the buckle, and wrist-cuffs with purple, yellow, blue, and white feathers. Season 2 – Aira’s outfit is mostly a deep-purple. The top part is sleeveless, with a pair of white wings on the bodice, as well as swirling gold patters. The skirt of her dress is trimmed with white at the bottom hem. She dons a gold choker necklace with small, dangling white feathers. For footwear, she dons deep purple sandals with gold straps. Season 3 – The top part of her outfit is a white tank-top with thick straps. A pair of white wings is printed on the chest. The skirt part is purely purple, with trim of the same shade. She wears a long necklace that has three feathers. From left to right, the feathers are purple, blue, and yellow. She is also seen wearing purple sandals. Season 4 - Aira's shirt is lavender and sleeveless. Over this, she wears a plate of armor that is deep-purple with gold details. There is a tiny gold air insignia printed on the stomach. A thin strip of lavender material crosses her torso diagonally. Her skirt is mainly deep-purple, with gold ruffles peeking out. Relationships Friends Aira's closest friends are Emily, Azari, Naida, and Farran. She is acquainted with Skyra, and is also friendly with Sophie, Emily's little sister. In Season 2, Aira became friends with Tidus and Sira, as well as a number of dragons. In Season 3, Rosalyn is on friendly terms with Aira. She meets Lumia in Season 4, who becomes a valuable ally. Romance The first webisode of the series, "Crushing It," revolves around whether or not Aira has a crush on Farran after he saves her from falling. She becomes slightly disappointed when Farran also saves Emily from falling. Just as Aira decides that friends are more important than a crush, Farran starts to realize that maybe he has a crush on Aira. When they first meet, Farran appears to be in awe of Sira. He becomes flustered when talking to her in "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave," and tries to impress her. Aira notices, and can be seen with an unhappy expression on her face. However, in a later installment, Farran's attention seems to be fixed on Aira once more. He is originally eager to leave the Starlight Inn after a hard day of work, but changes his mind when he learns that Aira is staying behind to welcome new guests. He says that there might be a rush, and Aira would need him. Emily, Azari, and Naida say nothing, but look on at the pair with smiles. Farran looks rather shocked when Sira kisses Tidus in "Rumor Has It." Aira doesn't mind at all, grinning along with Emily, Azari, and Naida. Despite Aira's happiness for Sira and Tidus, she gets giddy in "Born To Do It" when she finds out that Tidus signed his letter "Love, Tidus." Based on his expression, Farran isn't too thrilled about Aira's reaction to the letter. In Season 3, Sira isn't shown at all, so it is unknown if Farran has gotten over his infatuation with her. Farran and Aira's romance isn't really hinted at either, though. In fact, Farran briefly gets upset at Aira when she "borrows" things to build her inventions. By the next webisode, all is forgiven and forgotten. In Season 4, Farran is the most concerned when Aira's voice is tampered with. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and shouts angrily at Noctura, worried the elf witch might have done something harmful to Aira. Sets * Aira's Creative Workshop * Naida's Epic Adventure Ship * Aira's Pegasus Sleigh * The Secret Market Place * Dragon Sanctuary * Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle * Aira's Airship and the Amulet Chase * Aira and the Song of the Wind Dragon Trivia * Her name comes from the word "air." According to some sources, "Aira" means "of the wind." * Aira's name on her vlog channel is "air elf 27." * Prior to season 4, the goblins are the only ones who like Aira's singing. *When she speaks, her voice is similar to one using helium. This is fitting for her element. *Aira does her own hair. *Ashleigh Ball voices Emily, Aira, Skyra, and Mrs. Jones. *As seen in "Bring the Heat," Aira sketches her inventions in a notebook, and is shown to be more artistically-skilled than Azari or Farran. *Like Tidus, Aira is left-handed. Left-handed people tend to be creative, imaginative, and artistically inclined. We can see from her notebook sketch that she is good at drawing. Gallery Official Artwork BodyAira2.jpg| Aira from the 1st Storyline BodyAira3.jpg| Aira from the 2nd Storyline LEGO Aira01.jpg|Aira from the 1st Storyline Aira02.jpg|Aira from the 2nd Storyline S2 Aira (with cape).png|Aira from the 2nd Storyline (Variation 2) Aira03.jpg|Aira from the 3rd Storyline Aira04.png|Aira from the 4th Storyline Webisodes Young Aira.png|Young Aira Web Aira 1.png|Aira (Seasons 1-2) Web Aira 2.png|Aira (Season 3 and onward) Magazines AiraBio.png|Aira's Bio from the LEGO Club Magazine (Issue 2, 2015) Other Air.JPG | Aira in Secrets of Elvendale (Netflix series) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Wind Elves